


Sandwich Fixings

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Four [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Andy plays a prank, Funny, Gen, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, No Relationship, No gore/harm, Pranks, Silly, Writer Bingo, all fun, april fool's, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: It's April Fool's Day, and Andy plays a marvelous prank on Emily.





	Sandwich Fixings

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe! I hope you enjoy it!  
> Be nice on April Fool's ok? Silly pranks, don't be an asshole.  
> This covers Bingo Card One: Trick.  
> Currently am not sure which challenge it will end up covering.

Andy was so very excited. Extremely excited. She was so excited that she could hardly contain herself.

It was finally April first. It was April Fool’s Day, and she had the most wonderful prank all lined up. She had started setting up for the prank three weeks ago, and now it was all going to come to fruition. It was going to be marvelous. It was going to be the greatest thing she had ever done, and she was going to be so proud.

Maybe it was a prank that many people played, for she had found it on the internet of course, but no one had ever likely done it in the halls of Runway. Even if one of her fellow Runway employees had heard of this prank, no one would have ever deigned or dared to play such a prank: and that was what was going to make it so spectacular.

She was hoping to be able to prank more than just Emily, but if only Emily was caught up in it, it would still be worth it. So worth it.

Finishing with the last little bit of preparation she needed, Andy set off to work, a grin on her face, and a pep in her step.

_____________________

Andy had been trying so hard to stay calm throughout the morning, but she could practically feel the energy vibrating through her blood vessels. It was intoxicating, the rush of excitement Andy got as Miranda went to her meeting with Irv, and Emily went on her lunch break.

It was almost time for the ultimate prank, and to make it better, Miranda wasn’t in her office, so Andy may have a chance to escape from her desk to play the prank on someone besides just Emily. She honestly couldn’t believe her good fortune on this marvelous April Fool’s Day.

Now, she just had to wait a few more minutes for Emily to return. The suspense was killing her, and she stood up to pace for a few seconds to try and burn a little bit of the energy that was building up inside of her.

Taking a deep breath, she sat down. She would just have to keep trying to pass the time with work. Andy typed away at correspondence emails, full of haughty designers, snotty photographers, frantic makeup artists, sleazy advertisement agencies, all asking this or that, or answering questions Andy had asked. She made a few notes and forwarded a few important messages to Miranda’s address.

Andy nearly jumped out of her seat when the door opened and Emily came stalking in. “Hey Em, how was your lunch break? Did you go with Serena today?”

Emily rolled her eyes as she sat at her desk, but replied, “Just fine. Now go on, shoo, you’ve got fifteen minutes for your lunch, as usual, starting now.” She made a face of disgust. “Unless you happened to have brought something of your own again.”

Andy smiled widely. “I did, actually! I brought everything I need to make a nice sandwich.” She fought hard to keep her grin from growing at the look of terror on Emily’s face. Instead she quickly cleared her desk off, and scampered into the little kitchenette. She came back quickly, with a roll of parchment paper. Ripping a good size piece off, she laid it out on her desk, “to keep it clean,” she muttered just loud enough for Emily to hear, before dashing back.

She put the parchment paper away and then opened the fridge to remove all of her goodies. Returning to her desk, she peeked through her lashes to see that Emily was indeed pretending to not be watching her. Good.

Sitting down, Andy pulled the two slices of potato bread out of the little ziploc bag she had put them in. She laid them down on the parchment paper, and tucked the baggie away. Then she swiftly untwisted the lid of the mayonnaise jar. Setting it aside, she picked up her little plastic knife, scooped out just a little bit of mayo and spread it neatly across one slice of the bread.

_All right. This is it, Andy. This is what you’ve been waiting for. This is what you’ve been waiting three weeks to do._

____

____

Peeking once again, to make sure Emily was still trying to subtly watch her, Andy hummed and said in a quiet tone, “So delicious!” She proceeded to take her knife, scoop up a much larger glob of the mayo, and promptly stuck it directly into her mouth, all the while watching through her bangs to see Emily’s reaction.

It did not disappoint. Emily’s eyes grew wide and she let out a sharp screech.

Andy had to try so hard not to laugh as she swallowed. She looked up to Emily, pretending like she was completely unaware of being watched. “What? What happened? Does the schedule have to be changed?” She asked.

“Wha- y- I-” Emily fumbled, clearly struggling with forming any sort of words, so Andy nonchalantly stuck the knife back into the jar of mayo and spread just a tiny little bit more on the bread before licking the knife clean. This time she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at Emily’s indignant squeak of horror.

Oh this was just too good.

Andy set the knife down, and began to put together the rest of the sandwich.On the slice of bread without mayo she put lots of turkey, lots of lettuce, lots of tomato, a little onion, a little cilantro, a little squirt of mustard and ketchup, and a few slices of cheese. Then she put the slice of bread with mayo on top.

Taking another glance at Emily, to see the woman gaping at her, stunned and frozen in shock, Andy picked up the knife one more time, to scoop up one more glob of mayo and put it into her mouth just as Miranda rounded the corner and stepped into the outer office. Andy froze, knife in her mouth, hand squeezing the handle with all her might.

“Emily, get Barbara on the phone, immediately.” Miranda was looking down at her phone, but when Emily didn’t reply she looked up with a scowl. “Emily?”

Andy watched in slow motion, unable to move, as Miranda first looked towards Emily. Then immediately followed the horror filled gaze over to Andy, who still had the open jar of mayo sitting out, and a knife in her mouth.

_Oh god. Oh god. Why did I do this. Why did I think this would be a great idea? ___

____

____

She slowly pulled the knife from between her lips, and swallowed. “Miranda.” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Hmm.” Miranda scrunched her nose. “My daughters eat mayonnaise that way.” She made a disgusted little noise, and turned her head just enough that Emily could not see the wink she sent Andy’s way, before disappearing into her office with a few short strides.

Andy almost choked. Miranda had winked at her. Miranda had commented on the mayonnaise, had mentioned her trickster daughters, and then winked at her. Miranda knew what Andy was doing, and had clearly joined in on the fun. Miranda’s daughters had played this prank at some point, and Miranda knew what it was, and then made Andy’s prank so much better.

Finally looking at Emily, Andy noted the woman looked just about ready to faint.

She almost felt sorry for the first assistant, almost. But she couldn’t resist one more poke. “Miranda,” she called into her boss’ office, “have they ever tried it with sour gummy worms? It’s my absolute favorite.”

That did it. Emily wailed, a long, piercing sound, before she jumped from her seat. “You are vile! A disgusting, unfashionable, un- uncivilized, un-”

Andy started laughing, no longer able to contain it, cutting of Emily’s tirad. “April Fool’s!” She cried. “Oh my god, you should have seen your face! It’s not mayo, Emily. It’s vanilla pudding in a cleaned out mayo container.”

Emily picked up a stack of post-it notes and chucked it at Andy’s head. “As if that’s any better, you bloody cow! You put it on your bread, on your sandwich! You- You- I can’t believe you!”

“Emily, look.” She picked up the top piece of bread, and showed Emily the top of it. “I put such a small amount on, and if you had been paying attention you would have noticed I put the pudding side face up. None of it touched the fixings. I have more bread for the sandwich, and this piece I can put a little jam on. Vanilla Pudding and jam is quite tasty.”

Emily nearly squawked, her face beet red. “You. You! I hate you!”

Andy chuckled. “No you don’t. Now, I still have a few minutes left of my lunch, I’m going to go prank Nigel.” She took the mayo jar filled with pudding and screwed the lid on as tight as she could. Then she pulled a spoon wrapped in plastic wrap from her purse beneath her desk. “It’s going to be great. I’ll tell you all about it when I come back.”

She laughed as she narrowly missed a flying pen being chucked her way. Oh it was truly a marvelous April Fool’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
> Tell me what you thought. Want a small follow up of what happens with Nigel? lol, let me know yea?  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
